La princesa yue
by kibakage
Summary: Yue es la princesa del reino norte, es hija del malvado rey azuma, quien la utilizara con el unico fin de llevar a cabo sus deseos de tirania y eternidad.


_Hola, a todos, bueno, este es un fic que mas va a tratar de ser un libro, por lo que va a ser algo largo, me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión, cualquiera que fuese, y se les agrado o no, solo díganme en que puedo mejorar, también cheque y perdonen mi ortografía, y denme ideas, pero por favor, no sean malos y dejen reviews para que pueda ir mejorando la historia._

**Capitulo 1.**

**_Pagina 1._**

En el reino del norte dentro del hermoso castillo sede de la monarquía de esa nación, se encontraba en uno de los jardines caminando una hermosa joven que al parecer estaba cerca de los 16 años, contemplando la hermosa caída de las hojas, el piso adornado por aquellos colores caoba y rojizos y aquel sonido tan particular que se escuchaba al pisar las hojas secas resultado del otoño, tenia unos ojos grises azulados profundos y hermosos sin embargo estos carecían de felicidad, pelo rojo intenso que cuadraba bien con aquella estación y piel blanca y tan tersa como la seda, a simple vista era hermosa y una chica que se podía decir había nacido con una suerte infinita, al menos eso pensaban aquellos que no conocían la razón de su existencia.

Ella era Yue la princesa del reino del norte la nación más poderosa del planeta, hija del despiadado rey Akuma, un hombre sediento de poder y temido por todos, con ojos rojos como la sangre que delataban perfecto el contenido de su alma, su pelo negro y tez blanca acompañados con una enorme estatura y facciones muy pronunciadas, lo hacían perfecto para representar a un demonio encarnado en humano, era un ser frió y miserable que veía a todos a su alrededor como simples objetos que podían ser usados para cumplir sus deseos, y esto incluía a su propia hija la cual había sido concebida con ese único objetivo, ya que según su oráculo y unos cuantos pergaminos antiguos, ella era la elegida, el regalo de los dioses para la familia real que siglos atrás había protegido el santuario sagrado de la destrucción y así había preservado el único portal que unía al mundo sagrado con este.

Yue era la chica que según la leyenda gobernaría con sabiduría y comprensión, que llevaría al mundo a una nueva era, donde la gente seria feliz, era la hija nacida de los dioses, su sangre era sagrada, también era capaz de detener guerras y destrucción, esto sucedería cuando ella cumpliera 18 años y su linaje sagrado floreciera sin embargo, su padre había encontrado una forma de que aquel poder fuera usado para su beneficio, dándole la capacidad de controlar todas las naciones y gobernar por la eternidad.

Varias naciones se habían enterado de esto y también codiciaban el poder de la chica, por lo que seguido eran los intentos de secuestro hacia la princesa, todo con tal de obtener aquel bendito poder, que debería haber sido utilizado para el bien de la humanidad.

La madre de Yue había escapado del castillo hace largos años, ya que se había enterado de las intenciones de su esposo, trató de llevársela consigo pero su intento fracaso, en realidad no se sabia si seguía con vida, pues fue perseguida por varios caballeros del reino, pero antes de atraparla había caído por un acantilado tan profundo que se asumió de inmediato su muerte.

Akuma solo esperaba el día en que la chica cumpliera la edad requerida para poder arrebatarle su sangre y con ayuda de sus alquimistas terminar "el arma definitiva" y hacer la poción que le daría la vida eterna, ella ya lo sabía y había aceptado su destino.

En toda su vida, jamás había entablado contacto con nadie más que su madre desaparecida, su mucama personal, el hijo de esta y la servidumbre del palacio, ya que su padre no se había dignado ni a dirigirle una mirada.

Como dije antes, era un hermoso día de otoño, el día en que la hermosa princesa cumplía 17 años, a pesar de sentir que solo le quedaba un año de existencia esta se encontraba feliz, el principal motivo era que como cada año, los sirvientes del castillo preparaban una fiesta para festejar su nacimiento y eso la hacia sentir querida por lo menos por un breve lapso.

_**Pagina 2.**_

Después de terminar su caminata matutina por aquel hermoso jardín se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, donde ya era esperada por Iru su mucama, a la que consideraba su segunda madre, ya que siempre le había mostrado su cariño y había estado en todos los momentos difíciles de la princesa; después de que su madre desapareció ella quedo completamente a su cargo cumpliendo así la promesa que le había hecho a la reina si esta llegaba a faltar.

Iru era una mujer de edad madura, aun que realmente su complexión la hacia ver mas joven de lo que era, ella tan blanca como Yue aunque un poco mas baja, ojos violetas, pelo rubio, y un rostro amable, ella era la hija de una de las doncellas del reino de la madre de Yue, por lo que a pesar de no ser de la nobleza se había criado junto con ella y a lo largo de esos años se convirtió en su confidente, eran como hermanas, al menos siempre así la hizo sentir la princesa. Al casarse con el rey Azuma, Iru se había ido junto con la ahora reina a aquel palacio como su doncella personal. Ahí se enamoro de uno de los caballeros del reino y del cual quedo embarazada, el cual meses después murió en batalla, quedando sola con su hijo, pero acompañada por la reina que la consoló en su depresión, poco después la reina tuvo a Yue, a la cual siempre cuido como una tía y es que realmente se sentía muy apegada a la familia real, de hecho ella junto con algunos de los sirvientes del reino habían ayudado a la reina a planear su escape de aquel castillo, y antes de irse le hizo prometer que si algo le sucedía cuidaría de Yue y la protegería de su padre antes de que el pudiera hacer algo para lastimarla. Ella había cumplido su palabra hasta el día de hoy y sabiendo que el día en que la princesa moriría se acercaba, había empezado los planes para ayudarla a escapar.

La mucama se acerco a ella y como era costumbre la empezó a peinar y arreglar, después le acerco una caja donde se encontraba un hermoso vestido que las costureras habían hecho especialmente para la ocasión, era un vestido azul turquesa adornado con algunas piedras preciosas y una hermosa tiara adornada con 5 diamantes blancos, que contrastaban perfectamente con su vestido y su hermoso tono de ojos y color de pelo.

Una vez terminada de vestir, ambas se dirigieron al pequeño salón donde cada año se reunían a celebrar el natalicio de la princesa, pero algo era diferente este año, no había tanta gente como antes y el salón lucia carente de adornos, además de una evidente tensión que se respiraba en el aire, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en la cual solo había dos lugares, el de la princesa y el de Iru, justo al lado del hijo de esta, Jiyü.

Jiyü, era un joven alto, rubio como su madre y ojos verdes como los de su padre, su tez era un poco mas oscura que la de Yue y tenia su edad, el era el único y mejor amigo de la princesa, siempre la había visto como su hermana menor a la cual tenia que proteger a toda costa, el sabia del destino de la princesa y lo que el rey quería hacer, así que cuando se empezó con el plan de huida el se perfilo como una de las piezas clave dentro del plan ya que era el objeto de menos sospechas de todos los que estarían involucrados.

_**Pagina 3.**_

Yue inmediatamente notó el clima tan diferente que se apreciaba en perspectiva con los otros años, algo por dentro le decía que debía salir de ahí y por un instante estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser por aquel brazo que se prendió a su espalda y le dio tanta confianza y confort. Así que dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Iru y camino con ella sin despegarse hasta llegar a las sillas que las esperaban; un tenso silencio se había formado dentro de la habitación, las miradas se deslizaban de un lado hacia otro, para terminar posicionadas en Yue, que no entendía bien la situación, en su mente se formulaban y perdían ideas a cada segundo, preguntándose que estaría pasando para que todos estuvieran con esas caras y actitudes, después de mucho por fin pudo formular una pregunta que hacer para quebrar esa incomoda ausencia de sonido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, por que todos están tan callados?-. Por fin se decidió a hablar con una voz enérgica y decidida.

Todos se miraron entre si un momento, aun que bien sabían lo que iba a pasar, nadie había reparado en como comunicárselo a la princesa, que ahora esperaba una respuesta a su interrogante. Iru fue la que comenzó a hablar como la líder que era de ese movimiento.

–Como sabe princesa, usted es la elegida para traer paz y felicidad al mundo, por su sangre corre sangre divina que solo debe ser utilizada para el bien, no obstante, su padre se ha empeñado en querer utilizar esto a su conveniencia, y como usted ya conoce, tiene suficiente conocimiento para lograrlo. Es por eso que hemos…

¡BASTA!. Dijo la chica visiblemente afectada por lo que la mucama decía y continuo con un tono un poco mas bajo y formando una leve sonrisa melancólica, -He esperado este día con ansias como cada año,-Hizo una pausa para luego seguir.-Cada año, yo me siento plena y feliz, como nunca lo he sido, y es por que cada vez que cumplo años, me olvido por un momento de mi cruel destino, y solo soy una simple chica festejando su cumpleaños con su familia, así que por favor, si me quieren decir, algo, por favor, que no sea ahora, no es el momento indicado.

Todos quedaron por un momento callados, sin duda les había tomado por sorpresa la actitud de la princesa, uno de los ahí presentes iba a empezar a hablar pero Iru hizo un ademán con la mano para que no dijera nada, luego volteo a ver a la princesa que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, mirando el mantel y con sus manos recogidas; respiro y cambio su semblante por uno mas alegre para dirigirse a la chica.

-Esta bien princesa, celebremos, pero le advierto que después de que terminemos, vamos a hablar de algo muy serio.

La chica asintió y trato de poner una sonrisa, de inmediato llegaron las cocineras con un pastel de chocolate, el preferido de ella, y lo pusieron enfrente para empezar a festejar como era debido. La reunión transcurrió apacible, alegre y con un aire de amistad que a ella le encantaba, veía a todos cantando, platicando y celebrando, eso la hacia inmensamente feliz, luego llego el momento de los regalos, todos le dieron presentes, que a pesar de no ser costosos y muy elaborados ella tenia la certeza que habían sido hechos y dados con el corazon, todos excepto Iru y Jiyü que se notaban serios pese a todo.

Al verlos no pudo evitar disminuir su sonrisa y pensar que era lo que iba a pasar, por que todos estaban ahí reunidos, internamente sospechaba que iba a pasar, pero se negaba a pensarlo por que si fuera cierto todos aquellos que consideraba su familia arriesgarían su vida por ella y no se sentía tan valiosa como para que llevaran acabo tal acción.

_**Pagina 4.**_

Pasadas las horas, el ambiente empezó a cambiar por el anterior, fue entonces que Iru de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia la princesa.

-Princesa, esta vez, necesitamos hablar, ya hemos esperado mucho y es la única oportunidad para hacerlo, ¿entiende?

Yue solo se limito a asentir y seguir escuchando lo que su mucama decía, al igual que todos los presentes.

-Como sabe, usted esta en un inminente riesgo, ya que su padre quiere usar su herencia sagrada para su beneficio, por lo que hemos decidido que usted tiene que escapar, para eso hemos ideado un plan que si es bien ejecutado le permitirá salir del castillo y poder ponerse a salvo, hasta que usted encuentre la forma de regresar y ocupar el lugar que merece.

-No, yo no quiero irme, si yo me voy, ustedes serán… Dijo aquella chica, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta.

-Princesa, usted es la elegida por los dioses, por muchos años, hemos vivido en la opresión y la pobreza, el mundo es un lugar poco seguro y feliz, nuestra única esperanza es usted, si usted escapa y logra su destino, habrá valido la pena el sacrificio, ¿Qué son unas cuantas vidas, con tal de lograr armonía y paz entre las naciones?, además nadie nos obliga, y no solo estamos haciendo esto por el mundo, tenemos motivos egoístas y propios, a lo largo de los años la hemos visto crecer y la hemos considerado nuestra familia, por lo que queremos protegerla.

-No estoy segura de poder cumplir ese destino, no me siento capaz, jamás he salido de este palacio, soy un ave enjaulada que no ha aprendido a volar ¿Cómo quieren que libere al mundo, si yo misma no he podido saborear la libertar?

-Escuche, nosotros tenemos fe en usted, sabemos que es fuerte y todo lo que ha vivido ha forjado su carácter, cualquiera de nosotros en su situación ya hubiera muerto de muerto de tristeza.

-Pero… ¿Cómo podré escapar?, y aun así, si lo lograra, ¿que pasara cuando este afuera?, ¿no trataran de capturarme?, por lo que tengo entendido no solo mi padre es quien tiene conocimiento para ocupar mi poder, y hay mas gente tras de mi.

-No se preocupe por eso tenemos ya un plan trazado y descuide no solo somos nosotros, detrás del plan hay un gran numero de gente del exterior apoyándonos, además de que utilizaremos ese conocimiento y codicia a nuestro favor.

-¿a que te refieres?-Pregunto confundida Yue por las declaraciones de su mucama.

-Vera princesa, dentro de 3 días, este castillo será atacado con la intención de secuestrarla y utilizaremos esto como una oportunidad para que escape, Jiyü será el encargado de llevarla al lugar de reunión, el castillo del sur, donde la princesa Yuujin la guiara para que se encuentre con… alguien que se alegrara de verla.

-¿Quién es?, ¿Quién se alegraría de verme?, después de todo, solo ustedes me conoces, yo jamás he salido del castillo.

-Princesa, hay algo que le debo decir, pero creo que lo mejor será que se lo diga después, por el momento solo le diré el plan.

-Esta bien.

-Usted partirá pasado mañana al anochecer, por una gruta que hemos hecho para salir del castillo; para que no la reconozcan usara este brazalete que la hará ver justo como la princesa Yuujin así no tendrá problemas para llegar al castillo. Será un camino difícil, pero descuide Jiyü la acompañara en todo momento y hemos juntado algo de dinero para que usted pueda estar tranquila. Nosotros trataremos de salir de aquí, si es que podemos para reunirnos con ustedes después, y así prepararnos para lo que siga, que sin duda será muy importante.

**_Pagina 5._**

Después de terminada aquella junta en la que compartieron varios de los detalles importantes para su partida, la princesa regreso junto con Iru a su recamara, ya que la mucama le había dicho que tenia algo importante que decirle, pero lo mejor era estar solas y sin que nadie las interrumpiera.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?, dijo la princesa en un tono calido y nervioso.

-Yue, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, demasiado, como a una hija, por lo que guardarte este secreto todos estos años, me ha dolido, pero ahora que te lo tengo que decir, tengo miedo de tu reacción, no se que vayas a pensar.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿Cuál es ese secreto?, dímelo, por favor. –Dijo suplicante e inquieta por las palabras de la mucama.

-Esta bien, pero antes, quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. –Dicho esto la mujer saco una caja de una de sus bolsas, la cual era de madera y alargada; la chica la agarro con las dos manos y la abrió, dentro de esa hermosa caja de madera se encontraba un collar de plata, muy delgado, del cual colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de media luna con las iniciales de la princesa. La princesa se coloco el hermoso adorno en el cuello, mientras lo miraba alegre, para dirigirle un abrazo de gratitud a la mujer; la cual después de eso, se volvió a posar en la silla en la que estaba para proseguir con lo que tenía que decir.

-Bien, le contare, pero una vez que empiece no quiero interrupciones hasta llegar al final ¿entendido?, -la chica solo asintió con la cabeza impaciente para que sus dudas se disiparan con aquella conversación-, como sabe, cuando tenia 6 años su madre se entero de los planes de su padre para utilizarla, por lo que ella me pidió ayuda para que ustedes pudieran escapar, sin embargo, al final las cosas no resultaron como queríamos y solo ella pudo huir, horas después de su escape, se nos informo que la reina había caído en un precipicio profundo, por lo que la dieron por muerta, todos asumieron que el intento por liberarte y llevarla lejos había sido un fracaso y las cosas se calmaron ya que su madre estaba muerta y nadie parecía tener intenciones de rescatarla otra vez, pero la realidad es muy distinta mi querida princesa, su madre no murió, todo lo que paso ese día era parte de un elaborado plan el cual solo ella, yo y … mi esposo teníamos conocimiento pleno.

-¿Qué? –La princesa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su madre, su querida madre seguía con vida en algún lugar lejos de ella, y también el esposo de su mucama, que se suponía había muerto en batalla años atrás, ahora si no entendía nada, su mente estaba aturdida y la explicación que se suponía solo logro enredarla mas.

-Princesa, lo que paso ese día se lo tengo que contar con todos los detalles.

-Vera, días antes nos habíamos reunido en una junta secreta con varios de los sirvientes del palacio, que al igual que yo amaban profundamente a su madre y a usted, por lo que habíamos decidido ayudarlas a escapar, pero a pesar de la buena voluntad y disposición que ahí se mostró, sospechábamos que dentro de nosotros había un traidor que le contaría nuestros planes al rey, así que la reina y yo decidimos no contar todo el plan a los súbditos del palacio; mi esposo, aquel caballero que se suponía había muerto en una batalla un mes después del nacimiento de Jiyü en realidad seguía vivo junto con algunos otros caballeros disidentes del reino que al enterarse de las intenciones del rey, decidieron hacerse pasar por muertos para poder ayudar a su escape cuando se necesitara, nosotras habíamos mandado un mensaje a ellos para que nos ayudaran a planear el escape y fue así que decidimos que no podría ir con su madre, ya que tenia apenas 6 años y por lo tanto usted se encontraba a salvo de su padre durante algún tiempo, yo me quedaría para protegerla en caso de que algo sucediera y su madre al igual que los caballeros, "moriría" para tener la libertad de reunir aliados por todas las naciones y que usted pudiera tener el lugar que verdaderamente merece.


End file.
